


Meara Boyd

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: After Meara Boyd learns that she's moving to the U.K., she goes to school and tell her friends. Arrived in London, Meara and her family settle in and Meara meets her brother's new friends, James Potter and Sirius Black.





	Meara Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

** Prologue **

Meara Boyd's family was moving. Away... Far away... Across the ocean! She could not believe it! Sure, she had always wanted to visit Europe, especially the U.K. but she never really wanted to move out there forever! Her whole life was here! A summer vacation would be nice, but life! No way! Of course, she was 17, so she was of age, but there was no way she would stay here while the rest of her family went away. She only had a year left before her schooling was done. She had been prefect the two previous years, and had been hoping to be Head Girl in her seventh. But no, Rohan Boyd's job required them to move, or else their family would struggle way too much. Phillipa, her mother was a teacher, so she could find a job anywhere, but her father worked as an ambassador to the ministry and his nationality and the current events going on in Great Britain required him to get back to his own country. 

So, with heavy hearts, Meara and her siblings were getting ready to go for what would be their last day of school in Quebec. They were all silent as they got on the feisty school bus, they fellow schoolmates oblivious to their gloom. Meara wasn't worried about the language barrier; she was fully bilingual. As for her friends, she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them anymore, yet she knew she would make new ones once she started the new school year. She would miss the landscapes, the familiar faces, the secret places she used to go to whenever she felt misunderstood or sad. Most of all, she was afraid of her own excitement. Yes! Despite her sadness and melancholy, she was excited about the whole business! She was ashamed of it. She almost wished she didn't have to go to school, just so she could go to her safe place and think, sort out her feelings.

Yet, there she was now, the school bus pulling in the schoolyard. She spotted her friends waiting for her by the big oak tree, and when she got off the bus, she halfheartedly walked over to them.

\- Meara! Guess what! Tigress has finally had her kitties! You want one?

\- Hey, Meara! TGIF girl, cheer up!

\- I would love to, but I don't think my parents are gonna want me to. Thanks, though.

Meara could only draw a weak smile on her lips as she heard about the kittens. She wanted to keep one, but she wasn't sure what her parents would say, considering the big move. 

\- What's up, Meara; you're usually the sunny one?

\- PMS, Chad. Think you can help?

\- Urgh! Have more decency, girl! 

Her friends started laughing at the disgusted face of the young man. Meara giggled a little, but she felt bad about lying to them. Yet, the teenager didn't want her friends to try and cheer her up all throughout the day; she knew it would be pointless. Finally, the school bell rang, and she was somewhat able to escape her friends, as they all made their way to their classes. Meara loved her friends, but they didn't know her secret. They used to question her as to why she never shared a class or lunch with them, but they had gotten accustomed to it after a year or two. She waved to them as she entered a class that was rather smaller than the other ones. She took place in her usual seat, as other students did the same, and once all the seats were filled, the bell announcing the first class rang. Someone standing looking through the classroom's window would only observe the traditional sight of a group of students listening to a teacher. Yet, the moment the school bell rang, the lightest of flash could have been noticed by someone. The seats, in fact, were portkeys.

Back in the days when the Englishmen invaded New France, the wizarding communities developed a somewhat new system of education. Where there was once only one school, now there were several buildings, accommodating the different ethnic communities. Nowadays, there stood a fair-sized campus, beautiful to behold in its glorious Louis XIV style (the more recent buildings keeping in the style with the older ones), protected by the usual spells and charms so that Muggles wouldn't wander off on its grounds. There was a pavilion for the French-speaking people, another one for the English-speaking people and a third one in which each floor accommodated a different ethnic community (Spanish, Russian, Italian and a few more). There was a small pavilion for the dining hall, and another one for the living quarters of the staff. A huge forest surrounded the campus, and a long and winding river flowed by. Tucked far away in the cold Torngat Mountains, there was virtually no need to enchant the grounds (though, of course, they were), as there would be only a select few Muggles who had the physical abilities to trek all the way to the enchanted grounds. Fortunately for the all the campus' inhabitants, there were strong enchantments that formed a huge invisible dome over the grounds, inside which the weather was controlled as to make it so the winters were milder and the summers were hotter. Obviously, the remote location of the school made it difficult for anyone to get there by any conventional mean of transportation. The staff used Floo powder, but the students had a different way, not only because of the remote location, but as well because, contrary to most wizarding schools throughout the world, the Chasse-Gallerie College was not a boarding school. The students lived with their parents throughout their studies, and to mix in better with the Muggles, would go to Muggle schools. There, a class filled with portkeys, activated only by a wizard's touch, would allow the students to travel back and forth. An illusion charm was also placed on the classroom, so that even though it was empty, Muggles would see a class filled with students and a teacher. Another charm made sure that Muggles would only look for a second or two, and then wander off, having no wish to speak to anyone in there or not remembering why they wanted to talk to someone in there. 

Meara Apparated in the Apparition Hall of the Papineau building, still feeling as gloomy as she had with her Muggles friends. She couldn't face telling anybody; her friends, both wizards and Muggles, her teachers, everybody. She looked over her shoulder to see that her brother and her sisters arrived with her as well, and was tempted to hang out with them for the day, wishing she wouldn't have to hide anything to anyone. A sad grin pulled her lips downwards as they looked over to her, and they all nodded to each other, feeling the same melancholy. She took a deep breath before getting on her way, and put a smile on her lips before anyone could notice her gloominess. The students were buzzing with energy as this was the last day of school, and the young woman wished she could be as excited as them. 

Meara took shortcuts to her classroom, knowing that would seem somewhat suspicious to her friends, but she couldn't help herself. Unfortunately for her, when she got to her class, her friends were already sitting in their places. 

\- Hey, Meara! There you are! We were looking for you all over the place!

\- I just got here, sorry! School bus ran late.

\- So, what are your plans for the summer?

Meara feared this question would come so soon. 

\- Oh, you know, the usual; horseback riding, sun tanning, maybe traveling a little...

\- Where do you think you'll go?

\- B.C. I think. I've always wanted to go and check it out. What about you guys?

\- Well, I REALLY would love to vis-

The teacher entered the room, and instantly everyone went quiet. Professor Toews wasn't one to mess with. All feared her; even some of the teachers were uncomfortable around her. Meara concentrated hard in all of her classes, ignoring her friends' laughter and comments. It helped her deal with the fact that she would never enjoy it anymore. At the end of the day, as she was walking with them towards the Apparition Hall, the teenager stopped in tracks and took a deep breath.

\- Meara, come on! We'll miss the bus!

\- Guys, I've got something to tell you... Now, just shut up and listen; I need to say this, and I don't want to be interrupted.

Her friends frowned and nodded. Her seriousness worried them.

\- I kinda lied earlier about my summer plans... I _am_ going to travel, but not to B.C. In fact, we're moving to ... the U.K. ...  


They were about to protest, but she shot them an angry look, and they let her finish.

\- We're leaving tomorrow; our stuff is all packed and ready to go. I asked my parents last night, and they agreed that we – all four of us kids – could have a party tonight. They are going to a farewell dinner themselves, so they won't be in our way. They only ask that everybody should leave when they come back around 12-1 am.

\- Meara... That sucks! What happened, why??!!

\- It's Dad's work... 

\- Yeah, but it's starting to look bad out there; aren't there rumours about some crazy mad wizard?

\- Like I said; Dad's work... Anyways, we're really going to miss the bus if we don't go... Come over at 7.

They all wanted to hug her, but she left them, walking quickly to the Hall so that she could get there at the same time that her siblings did. Her brother and sisters were there; saying goodbye to their friends as well, and they all Disapparated at the same time, melancholy itched in their faces. When they got back to the Muggle school, Meara's friends were waiting for her outside, and she told them as well that she was moving away. She didn't invite them to the party, knowing the crowd would be an exclusively wizard one. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she promised them all she would write them as often as she could. 

That night, at the party, she cried some more, as her friends brought over some parting gifts. She thanked them all, and the rest of the evening was spent in reminiscing their time together at the Chasse-Gallerie. When she finally went to bed, she slept uneasily. After an hour or two of tossing and turning, she decided a tiny drop of a Sleeping Potion would help her get through the night. When she woke up the next morning, the whole house was in an uproar as everybody was taking care of last-minute things. Finally, it was time to say a last goodbye to the house, and everyone got into the car, still not quite believing they would never come back here and call this house their home. 

***

The Ogden Estate stood on the outskirts of the Regents Park in Camden Town, and it was enchanted (like most wizards who lived in cities did with their houses) so that Muggles wouldn't notice it. It was a fairly big estate, seeing as most of its grounds were in fact part of the Regents Parks' grounds, also enchanted so that Muggles would stir clear of that part of the park. Indeed, Muggles would only see a wide stretch of the Park, where wizards would see the house. The building itself was gorgeous; all laid down in white bricks, three stories high, with sculpted mouldings, flat walls and rounded-top windows. It was U-shaped in a square way, with towers on both wings. Old remnant of the Renaissance architecture, the estate had been built by wizards and passed down from ambassadors to ambassadors.

Meara was secretly in awe, but she didn't dare say anything just yet, seeing that her brother and sisters didn't seem to appreciate it just yet. Their parents were, of course, quite happy, as they didn't have to pay for any of it (the Ministry always took care of their higher-end employees). Of course, they had been somewhat reluctant to bring the children over so early in the summer. The rumours about Voldemort and followers were not just rumours anymore; it was all too real. They knew though that soon, the children would be going to Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore was headmaster. Even in Canada, Dumbledore's name was commonly known. There had been talk recently about hopes of having him elected as Prime Minister, but in truth, the Boyds were happy to know that he would be taking care of their children. 

They all drew in a breath before getting out of the car and enter their new home. Meara was torn between exploring the house, and go out in the backyard to find herself a new haven somewhere in the trees. She decided to go in first, wanting to pick her room and unpack a little. 

\- Alright kids, this it. The bedrooms are on the third floor, so make a run for it!

All four children dropped their bags at the foot of the grand staircase and ran all the way up, Meara's brother Phillip gaining terrain more quickly than the girls, as he was the tallest. Upstairs, the hall ran both ways, and after running around for a short while, the teenager found her room. It was in one of the towers of the left-side wing, and the rounded walls, the step leading to the four-poster bed and an adjacent bathroom made it, in MearaÕs eyes, perfect. She went to the threshold and screamed.

\- This is MY room! I've got dibs on it!

She knew Phillip wouldn't mind, and Rosalind and Rosamund had found their rooms, so Meara went back downstairs, grabbed her bags and levitated them up to her room. She quickly found the clothes she usually wore when she went out exploring, and quickly changed. Flying down the stairs again, she told her parents she was going out. 

\- Be safe, honey! Please try and don't step out of the grounds!

As soon as she was outside, Meara felt better. She had always been at ease outdoors. She strolled into the deeper part of the woods, until she reached some trees with white bands around them. She figured it meant that was the limit of the estate's grounds, so she followed them until she found a big old tree on which she could lean on. Her parents had a magic clock on which each needle was tagged with a family member's name. It provided their location with various label, such as "home" or "work" or "in danger" "school" ("dead" was on there, written in an ominous dark ink), and Meara knew it was already set up to their new home. Everything was quiet, the rumour of the traffic of the nearby parkway only faintly heard. She leaned comfortably on the tree and let her mind drift. She closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them again, it was dark. She hadn't realised she had been so tired, but then again, the time change was quite big. She heard a faint rustle in the growth and when she turned her head, she saw a great black dog chasing a stag. 

** Wow, I didn't know there were deer in the park! I hope it doesn't get caught by that dog!**

She got up and slowly made her way back home, trying to find some landmark that would help her find the spot again. She went to her room first to change her clothes again, and went down to the dining room, where everything was getting ready for supper. 

\- There you are! About time you go home! Please try and come back before dark, Meara. You know it's not safe out there anymore...

\- Well Mum, maybe you guys should have thought about that before moving here.

\- Meara... _her mother said in a warning tone._

They had been over this already, when they first told the children about the move. They had warned them that situation in Great Britain was really unstable, and there would be some dangers. They told them they were aware of that. It was a risk they were not comfortable taking; yet that had no choice but to. Yet, the kids would be going to Hogwarts, where they knew the children would be safe. The school was protected by the most ancient charms and spells, as well as some more recent ones added by Dumbledore himself when he had been named headmaster. 

Meara felt bad for talking back to her mother, but she hadn't been able to help it. Yes, she was kind of excited about being here, new places to explore; new people to meet, but she would dearly miss her old places and people. She sighed, rolled her eyes to her mother and sat down at the table. Phillip had a smirk on his face; he agreed with his sister.

***

Meara spent the first few weeks exploring the house and the grounds of the estate and of the park. Rosalind and Rosamund, who were twins and spent all of their time together, quickly found a small caf nearby where they could go and just immerse themselves in the London culture. Phillip would go cycling around the neighbourhood, or simply roam about the land.

On a particularly hot day, Meara was hanging out in her room. She was putting her long, thick blonde hair in a high ponytail, deciding to go for a swim in the pool (one of the previous ambassador had been fond of that Muggles' invention and had one magically installed). She opened her drawer and browsed through her swimwear, opting for a green-and-paisley ruffled tankini. 

When she got downstairs, she discovered that her brother had brought home two new friends of his. They were hanging out on the deck by the pool. The two guys were curious about the pool, having never really seen one. Phillip was explaining to them that it was used to swim in when you didn't have a lake close by. 

Her brother was standing beside the two young men, who were black-haired, tall and fit looking. One of them wore glasses, was good-looking, had strong-looking shoulders that most probably came from flying regularly and his hair was a mess. He seemed to be only an inch or two taller than her. The other one was strikingly handsome, his hair falling in his eyes and his tall, lean body, also strong and fit, suggested a runner. He was taller than his friend. All three of them were shirtless, Phillip's body being as good in shape as his new friends', and Meara couldn't help but appreciate the view. The young woman got out on the deck, and dropped her towel on one of the lounging chairs.

\- Hey Phillip. You guys are gonna dip in?

\- Meara! Hey, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. Guys, this is one of my sisters, Meara.

At the sound of Meara's voice, the guys turned around, and James and Sirius watched her coming towards them. Just as she had admired them from afar, they couldn't help giving her a once-over as she was walking over. They admired her face, her thin, plucked golden eyebrows, big almond-shaped green eyes, fine nose, big, heart-shaped red lips. They could tell there were some old aristocratic roots in the family; for she had inherited the natural good looks aristocratic families always seemed to have. Her tankini revealed her strong, lean and curvaceous body. Her breasts were firm and of a fair size. Their gaze then fell down to her naval. The tiny bump of flesh was partially hiding in the smooth dent of her strong stomach, her hips slightly swaying as her fit long legs moved.

\- Hey Meara, said James, shaking her hand, pleased to meet you.

\- Hi Meara, said Sirius, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of hers; delighted to meet you. 

His voice was deep and his gray, tender eyes were looking straight into hers. Her heart started pounding in her chest, and she could only flash a white smile to him. James whistled as he saw his friend acting so gallantly.

\- James, Sirius, pleased to meet you too. So, are you gonna jump in or what?

Sirius started pushing James around, and Phillip joined in the fun, until all three of them were tightly locked in an almost intricate group hug. Meara, who had been standing clear, walked over to the grunting guys and poked her brother ever so slightly in the shoulder, causing all three of them fall in the pool. The young woman jumped in after them and they spent most of the afternoon having fun in the pool.

It was suppertime when they finally got out. Meara's parents, glad to see that Phillip and Meara had some company over, decided to invite them to stay. The young woman went back upstairs, jumping quickly in the shower to rinse the chlorine off of her body, and then put on a pink and brown halter neck catsuit with bell-bottom legs, keeping her hair in its high ponytail. She put on a locket set on a long chain that wound down her cleavage, the locket hidden by the material. She remained barefoot, as was her habit whenever she was in the house. Downstairs, as she was taking her seat, she noticed from the corner of her eye that James and Sirius were slightly gaping at her. She smiled a little and sat down at the table. The two young men had to get back to reality, as Rohan and Phillipa were asking all sorts of questions to the newcomers. 

\- So, Sirius, tell us a bit about you. Black is an old family name, are you by any chance related to Alphard Black?

\- I am! He's my uncle; well, was my uncle... He died recently and left me all of his money. He was my favourite uncle, too. He was the only decent one of the lot... _said Sirius, looking grim_. 

Rohan Boyd's lips drew a sad grin; he understood Sirius: he knew what the young man meant. The Black family had indeed a dark reputation.

\- I.m sorry to hear of his death; he was a great man. I went to school with him, along with your parents. How are they, _he asked politely._

\- I wouldn't really know; I actually ran away from home. James' parents were kind enough to take me in for the summer. 

\- The Potters... I can't say that I know them; they were already done with Hogwarts when my time came. Are you a single child, James?

\- Yes, but Sirius has been my brother ever since we started our first year. Can't say that I really envy Phillip, having three sisters around all the time...

Everyone at the table laughed.

\- So, how old are you guys, _asked Phillipa._

\- We're 17.

\- Young men of age, eh? That's good.

\- So, who's who in Hogwarts these days, _asked Meara._

\- We're the height of cool, _definitely, said Sirius, only half-joking._ And by 'we', I mean James and me specifically, and you can add Moony and Wormtail in general. Lily is alright too... _he added with a grin. James smiled._

\- Moony and Wormtail? I hope it's not their real names...

\- Oh, it's just an inside joke... Moony's name is Remus Lupin, and Wormtail's Peter Pettigrew. The four of us are known as the Marauders; I guess you could say we're troublemakers... Evans – Lily Evans, that is – and Moony had a hard time with James and me... 

\- I take it they were both Prefects? Meara was Prefect as well, back in Canada, _said Phillipa proudly._

\- Merlin, forgive them...

Phillip, Rosalind and Rosamund started laughing. Being a prefect had always seemed a little too stuck up to them, and Meara being one was their favourite tease, even though she was the eldest.

\- Which houses are you in, asked Meara, curious to know in which house she would herself be placed at the beginning of the fall.

\- We're all in Gryffindor. 

\- Yeah, I'm always glad to go to bed in the same room as you guys, James. Can't imagine what the smell would have been like in Slytherin's room, what with Snivellus in there...

\- Guys, please, remain polite, _said Rohan, frowning a little._

\- Snivellus... Is he that guy you talked about the other day, _asked Phillip._

\- Yep. He's the gi- guy; he's the potion-lover we mentioned. He's competing with James for Evans.

\- Right, as if he ever stood a chance. They might have been friends in the past, but she's never go for him now. You heard what he said in the train on the way back home. Laughed along with Crabbe and Rosier, when Prewett called Filch a Mudb- ... Well, a you-know-what... James finished angrily.

Rohan and Phillipa sighed. They were sad to hear that kids at school believed in the old 'pureblood' thing. It was not surprising, considering the current events, but it was always sad to hear that people so young had their heads filled with such evil ways of thinking. In his schooldays, Rohan had taken a liking to the pureblood mentality, but only momentarily. His family was mostly pureblood, the odd grandaunt or great granduncle having married with a Muggle. He soon realised though that being Muggle-born did not make you a less competent wizard, and abandoned all affinity he had with the people who supported the evil theory. As for Phillipa, her bloodline was mixed. Half the people in her family were either Muggle-born or half-blood. Her mother was pureblood, but her father was only half-blood. Rohan had decided to stay in Canada when he met Phillipa, and people over there did not live the same way most wizards did worldwide. In Canada, they were immersed in Muggle culture, as they didn't cluster much in magical communities. Also, in Quebec, because of the school's remote location and the way the students had to get there forced them to get acquainted with Muggles. Therefore, the whole 'pureblood' mentality was almost absent in the country.

\- What is his real name?

\- Severus Snape.

\- Snape? I'm not familiar with any Snapes, _said Rohan,_ but then again, it is not a very common surname. So, you said he hangs out with Prewetts, Rosiers and Crabbes, doesn't he? No wonder he's all for the purity of blood. Bad crowd to be hanging out with, that's for sure...

Everyone then fell silent, being all reminded of the present times were so dark and as Voldemort's ascent to power was growing. 

\- Sirius, James claims you're just like his brother, but do you have any siblings?

\- I do, I have one younger brother, Regulus... He's the pride and joy of my parents, what with him being in Slytherin and just loving the whole pureblood supremacy thing... I think he's seriously considering becoming a Death Eater...

\- Ooh! No wonder you ran away... _said Rosalind in a sadden whisper, her eyes shining with tears._

\- Yes, you must have felt so lonely at home, _added Rosamund, in the same fashion._

Meara scoffed lightly; she knew right away her sisters had taken a liking to Sirius. Sure, he was handsome, but he still had to prove himself before the young woman could say that she _liked_ him. Besides, as much as she liked adventure and exploring, she always had a hard time really liking troublemakers. 

\- Yeah well, like I said, I'm staying at James' place, so it's not like I have to really fend for myself just yet. It's only gonna be for the summer anyway. After that, I'll be able to get a job and live on my own. 

Meara could not imagine having either no siblings, or having a family that totally hated you. The mere thought made her shiver. She smiled over to Sirius, and he grinned back at her. The rest of the dinner was spent in conversation and laughter, and as the sky was darkening, James said it would be time to go back home. Everyone said goodbye, and the boys left, running across the park and disappearing into the woods.

\- I hope they are being careful, going back home in the dark like that... _said Phillipa, a frown on her brow._

\- Don't worry, Mum, they'll be fine. They told me about the kind of things they do at school, and I'm sure they can take care of themselves. Keep in mind that, at least, they're traveling in pair. 

\- That may be so, Phillip, _said Rohan,_ but you keep in mind that these are dangerous times...

***

The Boyd children spent the rest of the summer roaming around their new neighbourhood. Phillip was spending most of his time with James and Sirius. Meara would see them sometimes, hanging out in the woods behind the estate, as she would find herself some quiet spot where she could read, or practice some magic, or simply ponder about things. The twins spent most of their time either in the little caf at the corner of the street or simply in their room, gossiping, looking at fashion magazines or playing with their hair. They made a few friends, all Muggles, so they would rarely bring them home. 

Meara herself made no significant friends. She would sometimes write to her Canadian friends, but the letters took time to travel overseas. The teenager had a streak of overachiever in her, and as her final school year was approaching, she wanted to be prepared for her N.E.W.T.S. She wanted to be a Healer, and she had to study really hard. She had thought for a while about being a caretaker for magical creatures, but opted for Healer instead, as it would prove most useful in the near future. Her love for animals was deeply rooted in her though, and she had even succeeded to become an Animagus. She would transform into a silvery-white mare with an especially long mane, taking her model on a Lipizzaner, her favourite breed. She was registered with the Canadian Improper Use of Magic Office, and she had been sent a letter a short time before the move, telling her that they would inform the British magical authorities of her being an Animagus. 

Rohan was getting use to the fast pace of his new job, and wasn't seen much as he would leave early in the morning, and often came back home late after suppertime. He wasn't just an ambassador anymore; he was now part of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Phillipa was also slowly getting ready for her new job. She was now part of the teachers who gave special classes to young Hogwarts graduates who wished to become Aurors. In her spare time, she would make the house homier, settling in and unpacking. 

Finally, as August was drawing to an end, Meara, Phillip, Rosalind and Rosamund received their letters from Hogwarts. Phillip arranged a meeting with James and Sirius somewhere in Diagon Alley, but the Boyds were all going to go together. The twins were dying to go, and Meara herself was excited about it. She couldnÕt wait to get back to school and getting her books, potion ingredients and uniform put her in a good mood.

On the morning of the shopping day, everyone was buzzing with energy. After breakfast, Rohan got up before everyone could go upstairs to get prepared. He cleared his throat, and his wife and kids turned to him.

\- Kids, I'd like for you to listen carefully to what I'm gonna say right now. Please take it seriously. I know you are all excited to go shop and visit Diagon Alley, but remember that you have to stay alert and sharp. You-Know-Who's powers grow rapidly, and more and more disappearances are reported everyday. I don't have to tell you how bad it is out there; I believe you've all heard of it through me, or your friends or the newspapers. Diagon Alley is as much a target as any other big public wizard place, so it won't be a joy ride. We're all going to stay together, and keep a sharp eye. We're gonna have to try and make this in a quick and quiet way. No dawdling, no straying away from the group.

Everyone agreed, and went upstairs to get ready. The ride was quiet. The twins whispered to each other, squealing sometimes in glee, sometimes in fear. Finally, they reached the Leaky Cauldron. The shabbiness of the place didn't help their mood, and they only could nod to Tom, the bartender, as they passed through the bar to get to the back alley. 

Rohan remembered the order in which to tap the bricks so that the magic doorway would open. The twins were holding hands, curious to see what the famous London wizarding street looked like. When the archway was fully open, the street was revealed to them, and it was deserted. Not a soul could be seen walking around. They started making there way down the streets, and they started to see faces in the windows of the shops. Once in a while, people got out of a shop, walked quickly, huddled in small groups, and entered another shop close by. The Boyds did their shopping in the same fashion, and as they were walking by Quality Quidditch Supplies, they saw James and Sirius inside. They made their way into the shop and were greeted by their friends. 

\- Hey guys, you made it!

\- Everyone, these are my parents. Mum, Dad, these are the Boyds, the people we were telling you about.

Everybody shook hands, and they stayed in the shop for a while, the guys talking about brooms, while the girls talked together. Once in a while, Sirius would look over to them, ever so quickly, and each time, the twins would giggle. Meara caught Sirius at it once and he flashed a grin at her. She simply rolled her eyes, and turned back, answering whatever question her sister had just asked her. After a while, Rohan declared it was time to go back home, and everyone said goodbye. 

That evening, Meara was thinking about the afternoon. Shopping for school supplies in such an atmosphere had been so weird; it had felt unreal. She was used to the experience being a happy, carefree one. Today had been the complete opposite. In Quebec, people were laughing, wandering in the streets, taking their time, and helping one another. Here, everyone was scared to trust anyone. It was a good thing they had joined Sirius, James and his parents in the Quidditch shop. At least they had met friendly faces. James' parents had seemed friendly enough towards Rohan and Phillipa, and Meara was glad about that. At least, some people still trusted enough to be nice towards newcomers. James' aversion towards Snape was proof enough that he would never switch for the dark side, and his heart was in the right place.

Then there was Sirius. Once again, Meara was trying to figure out what she really thought of him. The twins had told her he kissed their hands as well when they first got introduced. She had heard the three guys laughing in the shop too, and thought she had heard James saying something like "ladies' man". He definitely was attractive, and Meara wouldn't be surprised if he were, indeed, the kind of guy who would use that to his advantage. He couldn't be entirely bad though, as he plainly refused any association with evil. Yet, the way he teased people... The young woman was still thinking about him when she finally fell asleep.

***

She woke up as she felt a breeze on her skin. The blankets were tossed off to the side, revealing her body. Meara was lying on her stomach, her skin looking white under the moonlight that shone through the window. She wore lacy panties of deep blue, with a matching cropped satin top. Moaning a little, she padded around with her hand, looking for the blankets. Suddenly, she felt a hot breath on her thighs, and as she gasped with pleasant surprise, two warm hands caressed their way up from the side of her legs to her shoulders, and then around her neck. At the same time, the breath followed not far behind, two lips lingering from inside her thighs, the tongue going all the way around the cheek and tickling gently its way up her spine. Moaning and gasping, Meara got up on her elbows, and the hands continued their way down her chest, the mouth resting at the nape of her neck, kissing her and biting gently down on her aroused flesh. Overpowering this fire of sensuality, she turned around, facing the obnoxious man who dared taking her like that.

\- Sirius!

The young man made for her open mouth, but she was quick enough to shove him off her. The move was so sudden and strong that he tumbled off the bed, yet, she heard no sound. She kneeled forward, and looked down, but there was no one there. Sitting down, Meara realised it had only been a dream, and that she most have woken up as she had shoved her 'assailant'. Sighing of relief, she got under the blanket, but as she was falling back asleep, she thought she felt as if she wished it had been true.

*** 


End file.
